A Helping Hand
by CelticCrossings
Summary: Just a Claudia and Jinks drabble type of thing.  I just felt this should be posted. Hurt/comfort if you squint/
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…still.**

**"I think you would have liked her…"**

Jinksie continued to tell me about Olivia for another hour or so and by the time he was done I felt that we had really made a breakthrough in Zen Master's past. I could tell that talking about Olivia after bottling it up for so land was hard, but it was good for him.

"Hey, Claudia, Jinks, it's almost one. You both should go and get some rest." Leena told us as she left Artie's office.

"Yeah okay, goodnight Leena we'll see you in the morning." Jinks replied.

"Yup, see ya." I agreed a little awkwardly. What did Leena want?

"Oh, Claudia, I was wondering if I could talk to you for a second."

"Oh umm, yeah, sure okay, I'll see you later Jinksie." I said as I clapped my hands together then rubbed them on my jeans. Man it felt good to wear jeans rather than that awful dress. Once Steve left for the B&B I turned to face Leena to find her staring at me and smiling.

"What? Jinks and I were just talking." I said defensively. I mean seriously, he's GAY peoples, we aren't going to just get it on it the warehouse.

"I know Claudia," Leena said with a laugh, "I know he's gay, I just wanted to say that I'm glad you two are finally getting to know each other. His aura is different from when he first came to the warehouse. He's happier, he's, oh I can't quite put my finger on it, he's _better._"

I looked at Leena with a small smile. "Thanks for telling me Leena. Um, can I go to bed now?"

"Yes of course, but before you go will you make Artie leave his office?"

"Yeah sure."

I went up to Artie's office to find him passed out at his desk, a bottle of cold medicine next to him.

"Alright Artie c'mon, let's get you to bed." I said as I nudged his arm.  
>"Huh? Oh, hello Claudia, how nice to see you."<p>

"Bed Artie."

"Hmm, looks like you my girl are helping people left and right today." Artie said with a smile as he stood. "Goodnight Claudia."

"Goodnight Artiemus."

**Just to be clear (because people always misconstrue things) I am not a homophobe. I think that Jinks and Claudia would be adorable as a romantic couple or as a brother/sister thing. I think they are just plain cute. Reviews are love :) I might expand this an just do chapters of oneshots with Claudia and Jinksie.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…still.**

**Alrighty now, I know that Jinks was'nt in this episode so everything is totally under my idea of artistic liscense. Yay?f**

**"Oh, you have a new recruit?"**

**"Yes, he's taking some personal time."**

Yeah, personal time. Every time I was reminded of Jinks' personal leave I thought of our conversation about Olivia. I know that he was cool with talking about it, and afterwards he even seemed happy. I know that I had nothing to do with his leaving but I missed him. He is the closest person here around my age and with all of this tension between Pete and Myka and with the whole H.G. situation, I just wish that I had my partner here to talk too.

Well, this isn't going to end well. I mean, what is Artie thinking sending Pete out with H.G. and Myka? I know that Myka has kind of forgiven her but Pete? Pete just can't get past the fact that Myka left and he totally blames H.G. for it. Dang it Shirley, why aren't you here when I need an unbiased opinion?

**"He was in and out of psychiatric hospitals for years."**

**"Oh, I'm suprised we never met."**

Psych hospitals. "We're here to help." Yeah, right. Just because people are smart, it doesn't mean that they need to be locked up! I wasn't crazy! Just because a kid loses everyting dear to her doesn't mean that she can't be on her own! I would have been fine, I AM fine. For goodness sakes what is wrong with this country? Jinks, please come back soon.

**"Do you think it's bad that I kind of like having H.G. back?" **

**"Yeah well, don't get used to it."**

Don't get used to it. Heard that before. 'Don't get used to it here girl, you'll move on in a matter of weeks.' or 'Look she's improving," "well, don't get used to it.' Ironically enough, you do get used to it, you get used to the disappointment. Disappointment is a part of life, get used to it. Steve, please come home. We'll talk about anything you want, just please don't leave again.

**I know it's short but it's all I've got. Reviews are love :) and I love you guys so how about some return eh? Huh? ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…still.**

**Alrighty now, for this one I'm going to deal with Claudia's fear/overcoming it and Jinks' reaction after the episode ends.**

**"A really good friend of mine told me that I need to get out of my comfort zone and my worst fear kinda told me the same thing."**

"Hey." Jinks said from the coffee shop doorway.

"Hey stranger. How was the case with Artie?"

"Interesting. We've got a bad a feeling about this Agent Salivilisaoudl or whatever her name is."

I laughed. "I'm sorry, this isn't a laughing matter."

"It's fine. So, why don't we go back to the B&B and talk?"

"Sounds good. Wanna grab a coffee before we go?"

"Nah, I don't drink coffee before bed."

We left for the B&B and kept the conversation light until we got back.

"So, what's with the bad vibes about Agent Whats-her-name?"

"Uh-uh, no full story until you spill about the video game fight."

"Which one?" I asked as I tried to skirt the topic.

"You know which one. The one where you're worst fear told you to get out of your comfort zone."

I sighed and flopped down on the couch. Myka, Pete, and Artie were all at the wharehouse so besides Leena we had the downstairs to ourselves.

"As you know, when I was younger I was in a psychie ward. Well in the game the doctor was back and he was going to use an aritfact to "treat" me. He had Pete and Fargo in straight jackets and if Myka hadn't of come along and distracted him I don't know what I would have done. I was so scared ya know? He was convincing me that my time at the warehouse, finding Joshua, all of you guys...my family, he was convincing me that it was all a lie. You wanna know the worst part? I was believing it."

"Claudia, you can't blame yourself for that, it was your worst fear coming to life."

"But I should have been in control. I should have been better than that." I said almost angrily.

"Hey, you _were_ better than that. You over came your fear and look where it got you; you just preformed in front of a live audience tonight and they loved you. You got out of your comfort zone and you thrived. That is amazing Claudia."

"Thanks Steve." I said as I gave him a hug. "You know, you've kinda become like an older brother to me. Thanks."

"Anytime Claude."

I paused for a beat before asking, "Hey, Jinksie?"

"Yeah?"

"What's your worst fear?"

"That's a long story that can wait for another time okay? For now why don't we go snag some of Leena's cookies before Pete gets back and takes them all."

"Haha, sounds like a plan Shirley."

**Kinda crappy sorry. I've gotten three fillings today and had a minor panic attack not to mention, it's one am. Sorry again and I know it's short but it's all I've got. Reviews are love :) and I love you guys so how about some return eh? Huh? ;)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…still. Anyone else excited for the all new Haven? Enjoy the last one? I didn't like in this episode how the ripped gloves issues weren't resolved. All they said was "artifact tagging is not an exact science." That bug anyone else?**

**"Steve?" And that was the last thing I remember before I blacked out.**

**"Hey, Claude, hey, wake up."**

**"Jinksy?"**

Have you ever woken up and wondered where the mess you were? What on earth happened? Why your partner looks at you with a worried expression that would usually bug you but in this instance doesn't? Well, let me tell ya, it's not fun. It really really isn't fun. That being established, who on earth de-bagged us? I mean, what up with that? It's just wrong! No one else knows about us so what would they gain by stealing an already nuetralized artifact? Nothing, that's what. It's ridiculous.

"Claudia?" Jinksy said as he looked over at me.

"Yeah Steve?" Wow, he actually looks weird. His face looks kinda half worried half ready to tease the crap outta me about something. Whatever.

"We need to go so are you driving or what?"

"Psht, yeah I'm driving." Like I'd give up the chance to drive the shiny red Prius.

"You so need to buy yourself one of these things." Yeah, when Artie stops paying me in Monopoly money.

"Aw, but then I wouldn't get to spend quality time with you when I want to drive yours!" I said half teasingly half truthfully. I always value my time with Steve.

Steve looked at me with full serious face going on and said, "Claude, if you ever wantto spend time with me just ask. You're like my little sister and I love you. I love spending time with you. You're the one who's made me see the brighter side in life in a long time."

I held back tears a bit. "Way to get deep there Shirley." I said with a bit of a laugh trying to lighten the mood. Steve just smiled at me and we headed for the airport.

**(Line Break)**

**"Hey Sweetie, where are you buddy?"..."This was cute for like a minute"**

**..."Ah uh Claude," Steve said as he pointed to my mouth. **

Man this drooling side affect is nutso! I have to put up with this for 24 more hours? Ugh! Well at least we fixed Artie. Although, the whole link with Trey is just a little weird. "Cats are prisoners but dogs own us?" But the person who stole from us? An FBI agent? What on earth has this chick gotten into. I mean, she doesn't look like she's all bad, but hey looks can be PRETTY deceiving.

"Claudia, um, while you have the whole drooling problem, you might want to stay upstairs at Leena's."

"Whab? Awbie, why? I'm only a libble dwibbly." Stupid Pavlov's Bell!

"Because you are drooling on everything. It's unsanitary."

"Ugh! I woulbn' be iss way if ih weren' foh dab upid scaweb!"

"Yes well, go with Jinks back to Leena's. He'll have to talk for you, your vowels are lacking." I glared at both Artie and Steve. It wasn't really anyone's fault but my own but still, I needed to be mad at someone.

"So, when will Pee an Maya ee ome?"

"Late tonight. Now off to Leena's. Figure out how to help that drooling." I glared daggers.

"Fine, buh I'm doib wha ewer I wan oomowow."

"Yes yes, we'll see. Goodnight Claudia, goodnight Jinks."

"Nigh."

Jinksy walked with me back to Leena's and explained what was going on. We tried to figure out how to help the drooling but all we came up with was me sleeping with my head at the side of my bed over a bowl so I wouldn't choke on my own saliva. Lovely right? Yeah, just peachy. Well, I'm off to bed. Night.

** I know it's short but it's all I've got. Sorry for any oc bits on Claudia's part. Reviews are love :) and I love you guys so how about some return eh? Huh? ;)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…still. **

**Hey guys, I just wanted to let yopu know that I won't be updating for a while. I just started college and don't have a tv so I have to catch up via internet. Just thought I should warn you.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Alrighty everyone….I know this is an extremely disappointing update seeing as I am a terrible updater in every sense of the word anyway but I am writing this to tell you all that all of my stories will be on a temporary albeit probably lengthy hiatus. School is a nightmare and my anatomy class is trying to drive me mad. I just really need to concentrate right now and learn to manage my time but do not fear…as I am taking said hiatus I will be writing out the rest of all of my stories and getting whatever needs to be beta'd beta'd. So, I am sorry to disappoint but this needs to be done. I love you all my wonderful readers, I promise to return. **


End file.
